Sean Cameron Michael
Date of birth: December 24, 1969 Born: Cape Town, South Africa. Height: 5' 10" (1.78 m) Sean Cameron Michael started acting professionally at the age of twelve in musical theater. With a career spanning over three decades, he is today regarded as one of Africa's most successful exports, having performed numerous leading and supporting roles in over ninety television and film productions. Michael has worked with some of the top actors, directors and producers in the world today, including Clint Eastwood, Morgan Freeman, Ryan Reynolds, Matt Damon, Denzel Washington, William Hurt and Michael Bay. Theater highlights include the Vita Award-winning On the Open Road and as Father Huddleston in the Naledi award-winning musical-opera, The Mandela Trilogy. He first gained international exposure in Dean Devlin's Emmy-winning mini-series The Triangle, as well as Fox's multi-Emmy and Golden Globe nominated feature 24: Redemption (opposite Jon Voight and Kiefer Sutherland). Over 12 million viewers tuned in for the premiere. Career highlights include working opposite Oscar-winner William Hurt in BBC Films' Royal Television Society's award-winning feature The Challenger Disaster and playing the supporting role of Lester (alongside Mads Mikkelsen, Jonathan Pryce and Eva Green) in Zentropa / Universal's western The Salvation for director Kristian Levring. In 2014/2015 Michael played the series regular role of Richard Guthrie in two season's of Michael Bay's hit pirate series Black Sails on Starz. He was considered for an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series, as well as a SAG award, two years in a row for his portrayal. In 2015 he became a permanent US resident (and full member of SAG-Aftra) and relocated to Los Angeles. Since then he has played supporting roles in feature films Dis Koue Kos Skat, Double Echo and Lea to the Rescue, while on television he guest starred opposite Gary Sinise in Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (CBS), Of Kings & Prophets (ABC), as well as the lead villain role of Shane Copley in CBS' Scorpion opposite Robert Patrick. In February 2017 Michael played the lead role in the multi award-winning Blade Runner short tribute film Tears in the Rain which won him the Jury and Audience Best Actor Award at the SciFi Underground Film Festival in Munich, Germany and the Red Corner Film Festival in Russia. Later that year he went on to win Best Performance by an Actor at the Boston SciFi Film Festival for his lead protagonist role of Sam in the feature film Broken Darkness, as well as Best Performance for his work on the hit short film It's Complicated at the Kinsale Shark Awards in Ireland. Michael also recurred on season one of the Mark Wahlberg-produced conspiracy drama Shooter (USA/Netflix) as Russian diplomat Grigory Krukov, as well as recurring as Old Man Heart in the grindhouse-inspired Blood Drive on Syfy. He was then seen on the big screen in Universal's reboot of The Mummy (opposite Tom Cruise and Russell Crowe). The busy actor will next be seen playing the lead role of Dawid in director Maynard Kraak's political thriller The Last Victims set for the 2018 European film markets. He is also attached as a lead in the new AST film franchise for Kristrún Entertainment. Trivia Was recently voted "Hottie of the Day" by listeners on 5FM Radio, South Africa. Has featured on billboards throughout South Africa as Miles in SABC3's This Life. Was considered for a supporting role in "Beyond Borders" with Angelina Jolie. Was considered for a supporting role in "Mercenary" with Steven Seagal. Was William H. Macy's personal stand-in and photo double on "The Deal". Did all his own stunts (including hand-to-hand combat, fighting and jumping off trains) in Allan Quatermain and the Temple of Skulls. Was considered for a role in Dredd (2012). Was considered for a role in Chronicle (2012). Was considered for a role in Labyrinth. In 2013 invited by the International Academy of Television Arts & Sciences to participate in the first round of judging for the Best Performance by an Actress category for the International Emmy Awards. In 2012 invited by the International Academy of Television Arts & Sciences to participate in the first round of judging for the Best Performance by an Actor category for the International Emmy Awards. Playing the role of Indiana Jones in a UK commercial for Camelot Lottery. 2008 Sean Cameron Michael is today regarded as one of South Africa's most successful exports, having performed in over 80 international TV series, short films, music videos and feature films. He is based in Los Angeles, California. Category:Cast